Bariatric surgery is associated with long-term weight loss as well as improvement, and at times resolution, of the various medical comorbidities associated with obesity. However, a subgroup of patients either fail to lose a significant amount of weight or experience significant weight regain several years after the procedure, and it is impossible at this point to identify these patients prospectively. The current application is to continue to follow a cohort of bariatric surgery patients who are intensively evaluated relative to psychopathology, disordered eating and quality of life, as well as relative to the various medical issues associated with obesity such as diabetes and hypertension. The cohort is now nearing completion. The current study is considered a LABS-III protocol and was originally approved under the auspices of LABS for internal funding. However, many of the outcomes of interest may not manifest themselves until several years beyond the end of the original LABS-III funding. There is evidence that problems with psychopathology and eating may develop only after several years. This application would allow us to continue to follow this cohort for an additional five years to examine issues related to psychopathology, eating pathology and quality of life longer-term. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Project Narrative This project is focused on following a cohort of individuals who have undergone bariatric surgery. The aim of the application is to study psychopathology, eating pathology and quality of life as they relate to medical outcomes, including diabetes and hypertension.